R a p t u r e
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: "Admit it granger, even you, Gryffindor's prudish princess, can't resist my charms." "You overestimate your appeal Malfoy." She primly replied, openly glaring at him. A deep chuckle left his lips at her brazen statement. "Care to test your theory?"


Here's a new idea :) Although I'm not sure if it's a very good one that's why I'm only posting a preview of this story :)

Hope you all enjoy - VZ

* * *

A lovely brunette held her head high as she walked through the halls of her second home. This was it. Her final year at Hogwarts. This would be her greatest achievement yet, graduating with honors and a head girl badge. A soft smile touched her lips at the thought of being able to be some influence to this school and its students without hiding in the large shadow of her two best friends.

While she walked through the hallways filled with students, both old and new, she noticed that several people were looking at her. And no this wasn't the accidental glance most people do when scan the area. This was different, it was almost scary how they literally stopped and stared.

This went on the entire time she walked from the entrance to the dining hall.

"Who's that?" A gruff voice inquired out of nowhere, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I dunno mate, maybe she's a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy?" Another male voice, most likely replying to his friend.

"Sounds about right. All the pretty ones are there."

A blush coated her pale cheeks at the indirect complement.

So she fixed her hair. Not that there was anything wrong with it in the first place, it's just that she felt a change. And maybe put a bit more effort into her appearance. That didn't make her vain, just sanitary. Besides, since there was no longer a war to fight, she decided it would be all right to relax and give herself some pampering. Merlin knows she deserves it after camping out in the woods or damp caves with no one but two males for company.

"Merlin, I wish I had a hold on a pretty lass like that."

"Not to mention those legs…."

Several grunts of agreement were heard after that statement.

Although a part of her wanted to slap the boy for even looking at that part of her anatomy, she stomped on the need to commit violence. Reminding herself that it would be unwise to act so abrasive towards the students on the first day back. Besides….boys will be boys.

Once Headmistress McGonagall silenced the majority of the students, the brunette seated herself at Gryffindor table with a happy smile. After doing so, she heard a masculine voice close to her.

"Hello there beautiful."

Her fork was halfway to her mouth when she heard the familiar Scottish accent.

"Seamus is my name and I'd like to know yours."

The shocked girl looked to her left to see her fellow housemate, acting as if he didn't even recognize her!

Merlin, was she that ugly before?

With a devious smirk, she replied.

"How rude of you Seamus, to forget my name so easily."

The boy look startled at her comeback before returning to his senses.

"….Mione?"

* * *

"Who's that Draco?"

"Does it matter Zabini?" The Malfoy heir muttered, annoyed by his housemate.

He ran a pale hand through his platinum blonde bangs, eliciting several gasps and sighs from the ladies surrounding him.

"It does when she is sexy as hell." Blaise argued, his eyes never leaving the brunette who was smiling oh so softly with a hint of mischief.

Draco rolled his silver eyes and turned his head to the side slightly, so that he could effectively look at Blaise's latest target and not appear so obvious. Malfoys after all, have a standard to live up to.

Sexy was an understatement, this girl, no…this woman was so alluring that even he was getting attracted to her. Mercurial orbs scanned her from head to toe.

Long and sleek brown hair that fell in soft waves to her waist.

A sweet yet devilish smile.

And dark eyes that practically shined with mischief and intelligence.

Without thinking, he spoke.

"She's mine."

* * *

Yes? No? read and review :) Let me know if I should continue this story. - VZ


End file.
